Stick Fugo
Stick Fugo is a soldier of Hyper Tech who was enlisted in the Steel Comets. He is an entirely white stickman. His suit, the Evoluzione, is the most mysterious of all the power suits in the Hyper Tech project, for Fugo himself had to discover its abilities. Through this, he also discovered his purpose in life. Background Rego LaBile lived as an average boy in Hunder with his father Brave Blue. However, both their lives changed the day Brave Blue was called to serve for the Hundred Empire again, and Rego was drafted. While he was an exceptional soldier, his behavior was not always preservative, and his father worried that this would soon result in Rego's untimely death. This was when Brave Blue got the idea to let Rego get captured by an enemy military so that he could be rescued and discharged from service. The plan went awry, and Rego was sent adrift into space, only to be saved by sergeant Fugo. The initial rescue attempt, however, gave Rego amnesia and left him unconscious for a while. The crew that rescued Rego from space soon found that they were all drafted to serve in the Hyper Tech project. This included Rego, who had only just awoken in the midst of the Hundred Empire-Earth War. Without time to review his records, Rego was outfitted in a Lancer and sent off to the battlefield with Bravo Unit. All of Bravo Unit was, however, killed by Killer Joker, except for Rego, who was saved by Oscillo. After observing his sheer determination at the face of death, Genghis decided to add Rego to the Steel Comets. Rego's Lancer was damaged beyond repair, so he adorned the Evoluzione as a replacement. After a conversation with Genghis, a nameless Rego decided to adopt the name of the sergeant Fugo. During his days as a Steel Comet, Fugo underwent rigorous training, which included controlling his emotions and training Natalie. It was also the time when Fugo underwent several hardships, from the strange and familar dreams, to being unable to protect sergeant Bian and losing Oscillo, and then being labelled as a spy for the Hundred Empire by Brave Blue. Fugo eventually reached his limit when Killer Joker infiltrated the Chariot on what would have been the last battle of the war. Fugo lost control of his emotions again and unleashed a powerful attack on Killer Joker, which also destroyed the colony Zyon's core. Enraged by his own failure, his lack of purpose, and the rejection of the soldiers around him, Fugo ran away into deep space. Fugo stopped at the asteroid belt, where he attempted to commit suicide. However, his suit refused to let him. This was when the Evoluzione revealed its sentience, explaining why it changed itself, the dreams, and who Fugo really was. The Evoluzione finally questioned Fugo on what he thinks of his own purpose, which allowed Fugo to reach the epiphany that his own past shouldn't define him. With this epiphany, Fugo evolved the Evoluzione into its final form and rejoined Hyper Tech in its last battle against the Hundred Empire's ultimate weapon: The Scrap Iron Giant. When he returned, he brought Symphonus back to Earth's side, freed Jin from being HUMAN, and got his revenge on Killer Joker. He unleashed his full power alongside the rest of Hyper Tech in order to destory the Scrap Iron Giant, ending the Hundred Empire-Earth War, vowing then to dedicate his life to protect humanity's future, not just for himself but for the lives lost in the war. Suit Specs The Evoluzione is a suit that, true to its name, evolved. At its first form, the Evoluzione was blocky and rather slow. As an offensive measure, its hands could heat up to extremely high temperatures. However, the suit very easily reacted to Fugo's emotions, thus if Fugo got angry, he would turn berserk and gain an extreme killing instinct. Its 2nd significant form change was when Fugo fought Killer Joker into Zyon, when the suit was capable of unleashing heat projectiles. At its 3rd form, the Evoluzione becomes incredibly fast, but incredibly fragile. Its hands also charge opposing polar energy, which when combined, can fire a large heat beam. With the help of the suit, Fugo can also read the memories of anyone he sees in the 3rd form. Due to the fragility of the 3rd form, Fugo prefers to use it only as a last resort. Fugo can switch to any of these 3 forms. Abilities in Launcher Game *Uses stronger attacks as combo count progresses **Normal: Grabs the target, damages them by heating them up, and then throws them. Slow start-up. **At 10 Combo: Slashes the target twice with a faster start-up, then barrages them with projectiles. **At 15 Combo: Near-instantaneous grab followed by several high-damage and high-knockback attacks **Icon changes when form requirements are met *Fast recharge *Standard Fighter Upgrades *Evoluzione Mind (80,000 points) **Decreases the combo requirements for each form by 5. *Critical Speed (80,000 points) **At form 3, Fugo is invincible. His rechage is also 50% faster. *Ultimito Destino (1 Slush Token) **DISTRUZIONE! CREAZIONE! BECOME...ONE! ***Fugo unleashes a full-screen beam that deals high damage to every enemy on-screen. ***Can only be used at form 3 **Level 3 Ultra Theme Neither the writer of this article nor the wiki owns these songs. Strixie's Judgment Okay...admittedly, he did have some cool lines, and his themes are cool, too. But, eh, how does Strixie put this...before all that, didn't the scramp seem...too unlikable? Strixie means, yeah, he had determination and a noble cause, but could Fugo really live up to all that before he suddenly changed into Bruce flippin' Lee? Seriously, cool as he is, Strixie just can't help but...hate him. Overall: 1/10 - Don't you, too? Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works